J. Bronson
Phil Friedman (born July 16) is an American professional wrestler better known as J. Bronson. He is best known for his time in the WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) from 2010-2012 before it was renamed WWE NXT. Career Independent circuit / Early career (2002-2004) Friedman made his debut on the independent circuit, first appearing on June 15, 2002 for Major League Wrestling, defeating Shirley Doe. He wrestled in two more MLW events during the months of September and December of 2002. He continued his MLW stint the following year, wrestling only once during the month of May 2003. Friedman wrestled twice more during the month of January 2004 before ending his tenure in MLW. During 2002, Friedman also worked in All Japan Pro Wrestling during the months of November and December. Friedman wrestled his first and only match for World Xtreme Wrestling during the September 14, 2003 WXW Rage TV Taping in a dark match teaming with Mark Doyle in a losing tag team title match against champions Double Threat (Cliff Compton & Jake Bishop). World Wrestling Entertainment (2006, 2010-2012) Friedman made his official debut on the August 21, 2006 edition of WWE Heat in a squash match against Snitsky. FCW (2010-2012) Signed to a training contract, Friedman was assigned to WWE's Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) where he was first named James Bronson. He made his debut on August 19, 2010 in a battle royal. He spent the remainder of the year in matches that featured multiple opponents or in tag team action. During 2011, Bronson wrestled mostly triple threats, tag team matches and occasionally singles matches, enduring a record of numerous losses. In 2012, Bronson gained a few victories over FCW trainees Lincoln Broderick, Joel Pettifer, Dante Dash, Garrett Dylan and CJ Parker in singles matches. Bronson wrestled his last FCW match on July 19, scoring a win against Joel Pettifer. During the September 6 WWE NXT Houseshow, Bronson earned several victories over his fellow FCW trainees, wrestling his last WWE/NXT match on October 11, before he was released. Return to the Independent circuit (2016) As J.Bronson, he made his return after four years following his release from the WWE. He made his returning debut on July 16, 2016 at Millennium Pro Wrestling. He teamed with Austin Draven and Briley Pierce in a tag team match won by Damien Sandow, Johnny Mundo & Seth Skyfire at the MPW All-Star Event. On October 15 at MPW All Star Spectacular II, Bronson teamed with Brad Maddox and Just Judas in six-man tag team steel cage match won by Danny Divine, Hot Young Briley, Seth Skyfire. Wrestling facts *'Finishers & signature moves' :*'Death Wish IV *'Nicknames' :*''"Fear Factor"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked No. 392 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2012 External links * Profile * Facebook Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni